Cada minuto del día
by Makie Karin
Summary: Kanda nunca pensó en las posibilidades, hasta que ocurrieron.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer:**_ Ningún personaje es mío, todo es de Hoshino Katsura, que vuelve este 22 de Enero.

 ** _Advertencia_** : Muerte de personajes, spoiler del manga.

 _ **Título:** _ Cada minuto del día.

 _ **Resumen:**_ Kanda nunca pensó en las posibilidades hasta que ocurrieron.

 _ **Emoción:**_ Angustia.

 _ **Palabras:**_ 476 según Word.

Este conjunto de drabbles pertenece a **_"El mes de apreciación Enero 2016-Kanda Yu"_ ** de foro _**"Resurgiendo entre las**_ _**cenizas".**_

* * *

 ** _¿Debía volver a la Orden?_**

* * *

A pesar que tuvo la fantástica oportunidad de al fin poder ser libre de toda esta mierda, se quedó ahí, usando la simple escusa de "tengo una deuda", bueno eso era cierto, no le gustaría irse de la Orden sabiendo que le debía una al estúpido de Moyashi… pero aun así, ese no era el motivo principal del por qué renuncio a la libertad desea desde que abrió los ojos.

Entonces… _¿Por qué?_

Cuando Alma ya dejo de respirar, moverse y supo que la muerte ya se lo había llevado, después de secar sus lágrimas, él solo pudo quedarse ahí por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo. Ahí a pesar de saber que su inocencia ya no estaba con él, que no había nada que le atara a la Orden, solo pudo pensar en volver, solo eso, regresar a la guerra que le obligaron a estar. Puede que suene absurdo, tonto, algo que no tiene sentido y la verdad, cuando salió el sol –y después de enterrar los restos de Alma– pudo pensar en por qué quería estar de nuevo ahí; aunque apreciaba a Lenalee –la veía como una hermana–, sabía que si se iba, ella estaría bien, algo triste tal vez, pero iba a estar bien con su hermano, además que ella fuerte; al igual que Lavi, a pesar que nunca le diría que era algo así como su amigo, sabía que el conejo idiota aunque era muy imbécil saldría bien de esta guerra, tal vez se deba a que su pata de la suerte le ayudaba mucho.

Tiedoll y Komui estarían felices por él.

En verdad, no había ni una razón para volver… excepto una, que era la principal de todo. Era simple, si lo vamos analizando, él, Kanda Yu, nunca, jamás, desde que abrió sus ojos en esta vida, no salió al exterior, no sabía cómo era la vida afuera de la Orden, la vida sin una guerra, sin el objetivo de matar Akumas.

Caminó por las calles de los lugares desconocidos, sin saber cómo podría llegar a la Orden o si quería regresar a esta misma. Mayormente su deseó era de irse, no sabía a dónde o cómo, pero… sin darse cuenta él ya estaba caminando, buscando la Orden.

 _¿Por qué debía vivir?, ¿Por qué aún seguía viviendo?_

No había razón, solo estaba viviendo… sin saber por qué.

No podía dormir, no saber que hacer son su vida lo frustraba, lo angustiaba, en serio… _¿Había algo para_ _él en este mundo?,_ tal vez solo vivía para la guerra, tal vez… quería regresar a la Orden porque no había otro lugar.

Cada minuto del día… pensaba en qué hacer ahora, con esta libertad…

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

 _._

 _Al final, su respuesta fue dada, se encontró con Lenalee y Marie._

 _Aun así… él no se sentía feliz con esto._

* * *

 _Este es mi primero drabble, ¿Qué tal?, la verdad es que espero que se sienta la angustia que siente Kanda por no saber que hacer con su nueva libertad._

 _Sin más espero que les guste y deseo ver algún reviews._

 _Hasta la otra._


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, spoiler del manga.

Género: Angustia.

Palabras: 461 según Word.

* * *

 ** _¿Debía seguir aquí?_**

* * *

Jamás lo pensó, ya que en serio, _ser un caído_ nunca estaba en sus planes, bueno, la verdad es que no sabía que era ser un caído hasta que Suman Dark lo fue. Decían que si tu traicionabas a la inocencia –o parecía que estuvieras por hacerlo– te volvías en un caído, aunque hay dos fases de ser un caído, la última era lo que le pasó a suman dark, la primera… era lo que tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

Volvió a la Orden, sí, después de buscar a Moyashi, de encontrarse con él, de que Tiedoll le obligara a ser general, entre otras cosas. Lenalee, una vez que llegó, le abrazó fuerte, luego lo golpeó, le riñó, pero sonrió un poco, Kanda solo revolvió los ojos y solo susurro un: "lo siento", dicho por la insistencia de una disculpa que dio la china, pero ella, aun con ese lo siento tan atípico en él, parecía triste, desde que llegó a la Orden, parecía que todos estaban tristes.

 _"¿Estas bien?",_ fue la pregunta que le dio la china y esa misma hizo que inconscientemente se vea el brazo izquierdo. No le parecía mala idea, es más, le parecía algo divertido, _ser un caído_ era algo irónico, antes nunca pensó en esa opción, pero… ahora, con no saber qué hacer con su vida, solo lo vio como la mejor oportunidad de morir.

Vio la mirada de Lenalee, tan reocupada y casi rota.

Al volver a la Orden se enteró de unas cuantas cosas, el conejo conjunto a su maestro fue secuestrado y que el Moyashi se fue de la Orden. Bien, la verdad que del Moyashi medio que lo veía venir, del conejo no. Desde que vio a Lenalee ahí en la plaza de un pueblo, supo de inmediato que ella estaba triste, que había llorado mucho, que ahora estaba como aquellas épocas de antaño, sí, como cuando era una niña con la esperanza rota.

 _¿Él estaba triste?_

Desde que murió Alma… desde que perdió su razón de vivir, él… ya no pudo dormir como antes, ya no sabía porque seguir levantándose cada mañana, no es que estaba triste, solo que… ya no sabía porque estaba… tan… desmotivado y ahora con su problema…

Cada minuto del día, sentía que cada vez más se acercaba a su muerte.

No se sentía mal con su muerte, pero parecía que Lenalee si lo estaría, parecía que ahora en este mismo instante no podía morir, ya que con su muerte, todo colapsaría.

 _¿Debía dejarse morir?, ¿Debía vivir sin saber por qué?_

 _¿Qué debía hace?_

 _._

 _La respuesta fue dada cuando la china le sonrió un poco y le dijo que la llevara con él, para buscar a Moyashi._

 _Aun así, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo._

* * *

¿Esto es angustia?, espero que sí, me costó mucho hacerlo, aunque… estoy feliz de hacer por fin este drabble, ya que Yu es mi personaje favorito, pero… no sé porque soy tan cruel :3

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes.

Elemento: Agua.

Palabras: 496 según Word.

* * *

 ** _¿Debería haber supuesto que esto pasaría?_**

* * *

Llovía, llovía tanto que parecía que él cielo se iba a caer, él, solo pudo ver las gotas de agua que lo dejaban empacado y a la vez, vio la sonrisa hueca –muy, muy hueca– que daba el pelirrojo, el enojo de Lenalee y lo impactado que estaba Moyashi.

– ¡¿Por qué?! –gritó enojada la china–

El conejo no dejó de sonreír aunque parecía que apenas podía estar de pie y estaba más roto que la misma Orden después del ataque de los Akumas, y Noahs. Lenalee fue corriendo –digo, cojeando– para agarrar a Lavi, el cual ya no tenía inocencia, tampoco era un aliado de la Orden.

– ¡Lavi di algo! –suplico por detrás el Moyashi–.

Solo hubo el sonido de la lluvia.

Kanda no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, pero de alguna manera… estaba molesto, muy molesto. _¡¿Por qué ese hijo de puta había traicionado a la Orden?! ¡¿Por qué el conejo y no él?! ¡¿Por qué el idiota de Lavi seguí sonriendo con el cadáver de su maestro en sus pies?!_

Apretó los puños. Y vio como Lenalee le dio una bofetada al imbécil y como lo hizo caer, –aunque… la china temblaba, tal vez por la ira, tal vez por el frio o lo débil que estaba después de la pelea– el parchado no hizo nada, ni siquiera de digno a borrar su sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando Moyashi fue –apenas– donde estaba el pelirrojo, donde estaba Lenalee. La vedad, con la lluvia, no notó como ambos lloraban al ver a un amigo vuelto enemigo.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca pensó que ese idiota llegara a traicionarlos, la verdad… era mucho más probable que Lenalee o él traicionen a la Orden, ambos la odiaban, pero nunca hicieron nada contra de esta misma… ¿Por qué?, tal vez sea porque nunca se les pasó por la cabeza el traicionar a un hogar, al hogar en donde siempre estuvieron.

– ¿Dónde estaban… chicos? –susurró levantándose el conejo, seguía con la sonrisa–.

Lenalee y Moyashi pensaban que al pelirrojo le habían lavado la mente, que los Noahs habían hecho algo de alguna manera, pero… de alguna forma, Kanda pensaba que ninguna de esas opciones eran posibles, tal vez sea porque a pesar que le dijera idiota todos los días, sabía que Lavi era listo, en cierto sentido… era un genio, por eso, no sabía que había pasado.

– Lavi… tendrás que venir con nosotros –La chica le agarró de la muñeca– ahora –tembló su voz– eres un prisionero de la Orden oscura.

Lavi rió y ahí, justó ahí, dejó de llover.

– Oh, vuelvo a lo mismo, por favor no me torturen.

Cada minuto del día… sentía que Lavi se volvía más loco.

 _"¿Qué haremos con él?",_ fue la pregunta que le dio la china y él solo se encogió de hombros, en verdad que no sabía.

.

 _Al final… le dieron un cuarto e intentaron que el Lavi de antaño, volviera._

 _Él sabía que eso no podía suceder._

* * *

Esto es agua, o sea, la lluvia, aquí creo que no me equivoque.

Ahora mismo doy una de mis hipótesis, en donde Lavi traiciona a la Orden ya que nadie le rescató de los Noah. Además que… esta medio loco.

¿Qué les parece?, ¿Hay reviews para mí?

Solo me falta un drabble, así que pronto acabo el otro.

Hasta la otra.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes.

Ranted: T.

Palabras: 422 según Word.

* * *

 ** _¿Debería pensar en qué hacer cada minuto del día?_**

* * *

Había uno, dos, tres… la verdad eran muchos cadáveres para poder contarlos.

Ya había acabado todo y él seguía vivo, sí era irónico, no fue un caído, no había muerto en batalla, no, él seguía ahí de pie, sin el tatuaje en el pecho, sin ver flores de loto.

 _"¿Qué vas a hacer después de la guerra?",_ una vez le pregunto la china –deseaba que ahora esta misma le pudiera preguntar lo mismo, o si quiera hablara–, pero él solo se encogió de hombros, Lenalee en ese momento solo infló sus mejillas: "Deberías pensarlo, en serio, yo al menos voy a ir a vivir con mi hermano en un pueblo tranquilo", aun con todo lo que le dijo ella, Kanda jamás pensó en algo así y es más, siempre que alguien preguntaba eso, él preguntaba internamente: _¿Estás seguro que tú vivirás?_ , la verdad, él juraba que iba a morir o mejor dicho, él deseaba morir.

 _"Debes vivir"_ , le dijo Alma agonizando, " _Kanda, vive por mí una vida tranquila",_ Lenalee habló mientras que se lanzaba a una pelea con el Conde, donde era obvio que moriría, _"Bakanda, por todos en la guerra que murieron, por Lenalee y Komui, vive",_ eso fue lo que escuchó de Moyashi, antes que se fuera a quién sabe dónde, _"Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, Yu, muérete o vive, después de todo, ahora tu existencia, para mí, no importa"_ , ahí fue la primera vez que escuchó al conejo tan serio y un poco menos loco.

Y él estaba ahí, con los escombros de la Orden, los cadáveres, ahí, viviendo sin saber por qué, sin tener ahora una excusa de su patética existencia. Por suerte, en la Orden aún quedaba un cuarto algo intacto, en donde se quedó, día tras día, noche tras noche, sin saber por qué debía vivir, por qué vivía.

 _¿Sería por qué prometió seguir vivo?_

Ni él lo sabía. No sabía tampoco por qué él fue el encargado de ir recoger los escombros de la Orden, de ir ordenando todo ese lugar y salvar algunas cosas, nadie se lo pidió, pero lo hizo… sin pensarlo, solo para matar el tiempo.

Pero, como era de esperar, un día ya no había nada más que limpiar, ya no había nada más que hacer con su vida… solo vivir.

Cada minuto del día pensaba qué podría hacer al día siguiente.

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_

.

La respuesta fue dada… nunca, pero él siguió vivo, día tras día. Cada minuto del día.

Él aun no sabía por qué.

* * *

Fin de la trágica historia… em… supongo que esto es "T" ya que habló de muerte y del vivir sin un motivo.

Sin más espero que les haya gustado, ya que a mí me gustó tanto escribirlo que los cuatro drabbles lo acabe hoy –Yu hace que trabaje mi inspiración–, puede ser porque me cae muy bien Yu, aunque tal vez no parezca con estos drabbles tan… tristes.

Bueno, hasta mi otra historia.


End file.
